Once Upon A Time
by InMyDreams381
Summary: Hermione has hiked these trails hundreds of times but when she get distracted she runs into someone she never imagined. Will one night change their lives forever. M for sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon a Time

Once upon a time there was a girl who got lost in the forest and found herself in an interesting situation...

Hermione had hiked these trails a million times. She knew every curve by heart. This is why she saw no problem with going off the trail to follow a little brook she saw off to the side of the trail. She didn't realize how long she had followed the brook until she looked up when she heard a bird singing.

"Oh my... Where am I?" she said exasperated.

She keep walking and walking until she came upon a cottage in a clearing. The sun only seemed to shine upon it. She walked up to the door hoping no one was home. She knocked three times and no one answered so she pulled out her wand and unlocked the door.

She found a simple living room with one big chair. She went into the kitchen and found only on chair at the table. Went into the bedroom and found only one bed. She realized how hungry she was so she went back into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She found a sandwich and scotch.

"Seriously? A guy has to live here. Who only has two things in their entire fridge?" she said irritated.

" Well i guess it wouldn't hurt to drink just a little Scotch.." she said with a smirk.

What she didn't realize what that she would end up drinking half the bottle. She started to feel the strong alcohol and decided to lay down. She went into the bedroom and fell asleep on the big bed.

When she woke up she was tied down to the four corners of the bed. She looked around until she saw a man standing in the corner drinking what she guessed was scotch. She pulled at the ties but they wouldn't loosen

" You won't be able to break free" he said. That voice... she new that voice.

"Who are you?" She asked.

" I should be asking who you are seeing that you are in my house." He said slowly.

"I'm Hermione. I got lost in the forest. I found this place and decided to come in since no one seemed to be home. Do I know you? I recognize your voice." She said quickly.

"Do you make it a habit of entering people's home without permission? Or drink their expensive liquor?" He said with amusement.

" No... I... I don't know what happened I was drinking it before I knew what I was doing. You didn't answer my question do I know you?" She said softly.

" Draco Malfoy. Do you remember me Hermione? Now why were you wandering in my forest alone?" He said slowly.

" Draco?! Oh my of course I wandered into your cottage. I was hiking my normal trail and saw a brook. I started to follow it and when I looked up again I didn't recognize where I was. Happy Draco! I got lost okay. How long have you had this place? Do you live out here all alone?" she said irritated.

" I choose to live alone it's better. The quite and peace. It becomes addicting. Much better than living around all the people we went to school with." He said slowly as he walked up to the bed.

" So umm not that I didn't enjoy our little reunion but can you untie me know?" She asked as she pulled at the ties.

He smiled mischievously " I don't think so I quiet like you tied up."

She looked at him confused as he pulled of his shirt. She couldn't breathe he was perfect. Oh my when did Draco go from being a pale skinned annoyance to a tale muscular man. She realized what his intentions were the minute his gaze met hers.

" Wait what... Draco what do you think your doing? I uhh... can you..." She couldn't form a sentence.

He sat on the edge of the bed and just stroked her leg softly. " yes?" He said with a smirk.

"I can't..." She said it but she didn't mean it.

" Can't what?" He seemed to be enjoying my lack of the ability to form a sentence.

" We shouldn't. You hate me.." She said as she watched his fingers gliding over her skin.

" Hate? No I've never hated you. I just wanted what I couldn't have.. until now." He said as he began caressing higher up her leg.

" uh... Draco...Um.." She couldn't form a sentence with his hands on her. Did Draco mean that he has always wanted her?

" It seems to me like you don't have any thing to say. So why don't you let me take care of you?" He said as he began unbuttoning her shorts.

" oh God..." She couldn't believe this was happening. After al of these years the fighting the harsh comments were all because of this need. She new she wanted this. It was now or never and she chose now.

He pulled of her shorts and immediately sucked in his breath. She wore green lace panties. " Damn..didn't expect those." He was starting to breath heavier. His hands started to slide up her thighs. He pulled her hips towards him and she squealed. He laid in between her legs and began kissing her stomach as he pushed up her shirt.

"Oh God... Please..." She gave in.

" please what?" He said with a smirk.

" more..." She said in a moan. He began unbuttoning her shirt and and found a matching lacy green bra.

" oh shit a matching bra. Your full of surprises." He undid the front clasp and bent down to take her left nipple in his mouth. She couldn't believe this was happening. " Draco please..." she moaned.

"Yes? Tell me what you want..." He said his voice growing husky.

"More please.. I need more..." She didn't even recognize her voice.

He slide his and down her body and began rubbing her outside her panties. "Like this Hermione.. Is this what you want?" He began kissing down her body and he continued to tease her.

" more please. " she moaned.

" say it Hermione. Tell me what you want. " he knew exactly what she wanted but he needed to hear her say it.

" touch me. Touch my... Pussy. Please Draco!" she moaned.

" as you wish..." He pulled off her panties and began kissing up her left leg starting at her ankle. He kissed all the way up then blew a softy against her.

"Oh God Draco please..." She could barely breath.

"I love the way you beg." He said. He began licking her slowly. She starting grinding her pussy against his face. He couldn't believe how good she tasted. He felt like he could cum just from tasting her. He needed to be inside her now but he wanted her to cum first. He looked up at her as he slide two fingers inside of her. He began focusing on just her clit. He nibbled on it softly and he stroked her quickly. That was all it too. She screamed her name and he licked up every drop she gave him. He kept licking softly until she came down from her orgasm. He looked up at her as he liked his lips. He kissed up her body and kissed her slow and deep. She moaned into his mouth.

He pulled back and met her gaze. " damn you taste so good."

"Mmm my turn to take care of you. Untie me." she could feel how hard he was as he slowly grinded against her.

"Not yet sweetheart. I wanna be inside you more than I want a blow job." He stood and dropped his pants.

If she thought his chest was beautiful she was wrong. Before she could react he was back on the bed In between her legs.

" tell me what you want Hermione?" He said. he could barely talk he needed to be inside her so bad.

" Fuck me Draco please". He plunged into her all the way.

Both moaned loud as he just sat there letting both of them enjoy the pleasure.

"Slow and soft or fast and hard?" He said with a smirk.

"Hard please Draco fuck me hard". She said as she rolled her hips.

He began moving slowly slamming into her hard. He gripped her hips tightly. As he began picking up his pace her moans got louder. He could feel himself coming close.

"Come for me baby..." He slid his hand down and began playing with her clit.

"Oh God Draco!" That was all the took. She came hard her inner muscles squeezing him hard. He couldn't hold on anymore. His pounded inter her a few more times until he too came hard screaming her name. He collapsed forward on top of her. Kissing her softly. As the caught their breath.

"Mmmm damn who would have know this would come from getting lost" she said with a smile. " He kissed her and untied her hands.

" Who would have known I would come home to a beautiful woman in my bed." He said as he kissed her softly on her lips.

They fell asleep as the sun began to set lost in their own world. They both didn't realize how their lives were about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione slowly began to wake up. She opened her eyes and sat up and the memories of yesterday came flooding back. She had sex with Draco. Oh shit this was going to complicate things. She heard someone moving around the kitchen. When she walked in Draco was cooking with his back to her. All he had on was low sitting jeans and nothing else. Oh my she could see his muscles rippling as he moved. All she kept picturing was going up behind him and kissing his back as her hand snaked around and...

"Enjoying the view?" he said facing her with a smirk.

"Ummm goodmorning..." Hermione said her eyes snapping up and meeting his steele blue gaze.

"Come here." He said his voice commanding but not mean.

She walked up to him and as soon as she was within reach he grabbed her hips and pulled her into a slow sensual kiss. It wasn't rushed it was perfect and made heat radiate through her body. Her hands slid up his arms and her fingers went into his hair. He pulled her tighter against him and she moaned into the kiss as she felt how hard her was against her.

" We have to stop or I will do you right here against the counter and all my cooking will have gone to waste." He said out of breath as he rested his forehead on hers. He gave her one last chaste kiss and pushed her softly away.

"You cooked?" She said still a little out of breath. She looked at the spread he had prepared and she couldn't believe it. He had to have been up way before her to have done this.

"Yes I cook. Is that so hard to believe? I had to use a little magic to get groceries but I swear I cooked it all myself." He said almost a little shy.

"Wow it looks amazing and I'm starving." She said sitting down at the table.

They ate and talked about what both of them had been up. She explained that she was applying for a teaching job at Hogwarts and was living alone. He on the other hand was taking a year off after the war. He had went through a lot and wanted to clear his head before he decided to do anything first.

"We need to talk about what happened Draco..." She said as they finished washing the dishes.

"What is there to talk about." He said with a smirk.

"Draco please we slept together. I mean what does it mean?" She couldn't believe what she was saying she sounded like a school girl.

"What do you want it to mean Granger? I enjoyed myself and I according to your screams last night I know you did too." He said with a smirk.

"Yesterday was...umm..." She was blushing she didn't know how to say this.

"Say it Hermione. Tell me how good it was." He said as he stood and walked over to her. He dropped to his knees in front of her and pulled her knees apart to make room for him. He just rested his hands on her thighs and looked up at her.

"It was...Oh God! fine... It was amazing okay! Are you happy? I've never felt that way before and I'm confused by it." She said all in one breath.

"Tell me what you want Hermione. Do you want to go home like none of this ever happened? Or do you want to stay with me and figure this out? Last night was just as confusing for me. I went from wanting nothing to do with you at school to wanting to be inside you every second of everyday." He said as he stood up on his knees so they were eye level.

Hermione couldn't believe what he was saying. He wanted to be with her? She didn't know what to say so she let her body answer his questions. She grabbed his face with both her hands and kissed him deeply. She poured all of her confusion and need into the kiss. He immediately responded to her sliding his hands up her thighs to pull her hips closer to him. She reached down and pulled off his shirt needing to feel skin. She pushed him backwards and straddled his hips. She began grinding against him. He reached up to touch her and she grabbed his hands and pinned his arms down. She needed to stay in control of this. She began kissing down his neck nipping his softly where his neck meets his shoulders. She kissed lower and lower until she reached his jeans. She kissed and nipped along the line of his pants.

" Hermione please!" Draco moaned out.

Yes control. She could handle this if she was in control. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off happy to see that he wasn't wearing any underwear. She began stroking him slowly and took the tip in her mouth sucking hard.

"Oh Shit Hermione!" Draco dug his fingers into her hair as he began to slowly thrust his hips up as she took more and more into her mouth. She began to work him slowly building up his need. When he couldn't take it anymore he came moaning her name. She swallowed every drop and licked him clean. He pulled her up and kissed her deep.

"Mmmm I can taste myself on your lips. Tell me what you want Hermione and I'll give it to you. Anything." Draco said as he rolled her on her back. He looked into her eyes and for some reason she felt like he wasn't talking about sex.

"You I want you please." Hermione said as she rolled her hips. She knew that when she said that she meant more than his body but for now she would't take what she could get. He grabbed her hips and looked into her eyes as he slowly thrust into her. They both moaned as soon as he was as deep as he could go. He began to move slowly. He wanted to savor every moment. He began to thrust harder getting lost in her moans. His leaned down and kissed her and he began to move faster. They both came together as they moaned each others laid there as they both caught their breath.

"I don't know what this is but I don't want to loose it." She broke the silence. She had to understand these feeling she was having. What she did know was the though of being without him scared her to death.

"I don't want to either. Come on lets go shower." He said as he kissed her softly and helped her up. They showered and he decided it might be good for them to get some air. They decided on a hike.

"I know a beautiful spot that you will love. We can back a small picnic and eat lunch there." He said as he made his way to the kitchen to pack the basket.

They had been hiking for almost forty-five minutes until they came to a beautiful clearing. It was small nothing to fancy but the sun seemed to touch the ground in a beautiful kiss.

"Oh Draco this is beautiful!" She said as she ran her hands along the grass that came up to just above her knees. She couldn't believe how beautiful it was. It completely took her breath away. She turned to him and kissed him softly.

"Thank you for bringing me here." She said as she pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm glad you like it. Come on lets eat." He said as he laid down the blanket.

They ate and talked. They talked about all their favorite things. Both of the so eager to learn everything they could about each other. They exchanged soft kisses as they ate teasing each other with strawberries. All the while neither of them notice the shape lurking among the trees. This was no ordinary shadow it was someone who could change their world in a matter of seconds.


End file.
